Transcripts/The Makeover
:Tubarina: No one’s around. :Ester: This is our chance! :Tubarina: We’re going in! :Ester: Let’s do it! :Ester and Tubarina: door Yay! Happy Birthday! :Polvina: laughing Oh, you two! I wasn’t expecting to see you ‘till later. :Ester: We wanted to give you an early birthday present. :Tubarina: Then we’ll go over to Ester’s place. Everyone’ll be ready! :Ester: Shh! :Tubarina: Oh, when I say everyone, I mean just us. We’ll be ready for lunch, and that’s all that will happen. There won’t be any surprise party or anything. :Ester: First, we’ve got to give you your present. :Tubarina: You’ll really love it! :Polvina: Makeup and hair stuff? :Ester: That’s not the present! :Tubarina: The present is what we’re going to do with it! :Ester: We’re giving you a makeover! :Polvina: Oh, that’s fantastic! No one’s ever given me a makeover! :Ester: Just sit back and enjoy. :Tubarina: And leave everything to us. :Polvina: Are you finished yet? :Ester: Almost done. :Tubarina: Just a little more here… :Ester: …and a little less there… that should do it. :Polvina: Is it good? Where’s the mirror? I can’t wait to see it! :Ester: Uh… :Tubarina: Um… :Polvina: W-What’s the matter? Didn’t it work? Where’s that mirror? :Ester: You can’t look! :Polvina: Why not? :Tubarina: Um, because we’re not finished! :Polvina: What else do you have to do? :Tubarina: Um… to Ester What else? :Ester: We have to… um… :Polvina: Can’t I just have one quick look? :Tubarina: N-Not ‘till we’re finished. Now stay perfectly still for a moment. :Ester: Tubarina What have we done? :Tubarina: We made her look terrible! :Ester: Oh, we can’t let Polvina go to her surprise party like that! :Tubarina: But that means we have to tell her what a bad job we’ve done! :Ester: Uh-uh. Unless we can redo it without her knowing… :Polvina: Uh, eh, Ester? Tubarina? What’chu doing? :Tubarina: Oh, w-we’re just preparing for the next step. :Polvina: What next step? I thought you were done. :Ester: We are, nearly. We just have to take you for a mudbath in the Blenching Pit of Murkboil! :Tubarina: Oh, that’s a great idea! The murkboil mud will be perfect for your skin! :Ester: Totally perfect! :Polvina: So how long do I have to stay like this? :Tubarina: ‘Till we get outside, where there are no mirrors. :Ester: You can’t look until we’re finished. Promise? :Polvina: Do I have to? :Ester and Tubarina: Yes! :opening :Polvina: Oh. Alright then. :Marli: They should be here by now. :Vivi: I can’t stay this way for much longer. :Elektra: Me neither. :Vivi: We can’t wait all day to spring the surprise. :Elektra: It shouldn’t take that long to get here from Polvina’s place. :Marli: Could something have happened? :Vivi: When Ester and Tubarina are involved, anything can happen. :Elektra: Let’s go find them. :Leia: I can’t hear anything behind here. door Where is everyone? Wait for me! :Ester: This should be enough. :Tubarina: Close your eyes and hold still. :Ester: This is going to really make this makeover. mud on Polvina :Polvina: Won’t it ruin the makeover? :Tubarina: We hope so. :Polvina: What? :Ester: whispering Tubarina! :Tubarina: Did I say that? I thought you said improve, yes it will improve the makeover. :Polvina: How many makeovers have you done, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Oh, well, this would be uh… one. :Polvina: So I’m the lucky first? :Tubarina: Oh, lucky, oh yes, you are lucky number one. :Polvina: What are you doing, Ester? :Ester: I was… a-bout to give you a special birthday shoulder rub! :Polvina: giggles That’s nice! :Tubarina: Wow! Look at that! :Polvina: What? :Tubarina: Ooh, there, that, there i-i-i-is a jewel. :Polvina: Where? :Tubarina: There, just right near you. :Polvina: I can’t see anything. :Tubarina: It’s right there, look closer. :Polvina: I still only see mud. Whoa, whoa, whoa! in :Ester and Tubarina: Yes! :Polvina: back up Ugh… coughs :Tubarina: Oh, are you alright, Polvina? :Ester: You poor thing! :Polvina: Oh, I’m sorry. :Tubarina: Well, what for? :Polvina: I’ve ruined the makeover. :Ester: Ha! Oh, hey, don’t worry about it! :Polvina: But you’ve worked so hard! :Tubarina: It’s nothing, honest! :Ester: Come on, let’s clean you up. :Polvina: We’ll have to go back to the palace to get shampoo and soap. :Ester and Tubarina: Got it! :Ester: Wasn’t it lucky we just happened to have these with us? :Tubarina: It sure was! Now for the rinse! :Polvina: rinsed Whoa… Is my hair alright? :Tubarina: Oh. It’s, um… to Ester Now what do we do? :Ester: It’s almost perfect, and I know what’ll make it totally perfect. :Polvina: What’s that? :Ester: The Bubbles Lighthouse. :Polvina: How can the Bubbles Lighthouse make it perfect? :Ester: Can’t tell, otherwise we’d spoil the surprise! :Polvina: Huh? :Polvina: I still can’t see how the Bubbles Lighthouse will help my hair. :Ester: It will give you that extra final rinse! :Tubarina: Like this! Polvina in :Polvina: noises :Ester: This has got to destroy that hairstyle! :Tubarina: You hope. :Polvina: warbling Whoa! Help! :Tubarina: That’s right, Polvina, it’s helping your makeover! :Polvina: warbling Help me! :Tubarina: Oh, we are helping you. We love it! :Ester: That should be enough. :Polvina: warbling Ester! Tubarina! :Ester: Here we are. :Tubarina: Grab hold! :Polvina: noises :Ester: Pull! :Ester and Tubarina: strength :Polvina: yelps Why did you… why did you do that? How did that help the makeover? :Tubarina: Oh, oh! :Polvina: What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? :Ester: Uh, we’re just so amazed at your makeover! :Tubarina: Amazed is right. :Polvina: Oh, can we go back now? I’m dying to see my new look! :Ester: We’ll go back soon. :Polvina: Where are you taking me? :Ester: Just one last final thing. :Polvina: Oh, what thing? :Tubarina: You’ll see! :Tubarina: Ester Where are we going? :Ester: I’ll tell you soon! :Tubarina: How soon? :Ester: As soon as I can work it out myself! :Polvina: What precisely are we looking for? :Tubarina: Um… what we’re looking for is… Ester? What are we looking for? :Ester: That’s what we’re looking for! They’ll do the job for us! :Polvina: What job? :Ester: Uh, we’ll tell you in a second. :Ester and Tubarina: whispering :Polvina: I still don’t understand why the big secret. It’s only a makeover. :Ester: All you have to do is sit and relax, Polvina. :Tubarina: And wear this blindfold. :Polvina: Blindfold? :Ester: So you don’t see them coming! :Polvina: See who? And what are you putting in my hair? :Tubarina: Red seaweed. It has special conditioning agents. :Ester: whistles Yoo-hoo! Over here! :Tubarina: Come and get it! :clownfish eat at the seaweed in Polvina’s hair :Polvina: between yelps Whoa! Oh! What’s happening? Why are you tugging at my hair? :Ester: It’s not for long, Polvina. :Tubarina: And it’ll make all the difference. :Ester: This has to do it! :Tubarina: No hair could survive this! :Polvina: Ow! This feels horrible! leave Sorry, but I’ve had enough. This makeover is now officially finished. :Ester: It’s worse! :Tubarina: Much worse! :Polvina: I’m going home. :Tubarina: But, Polvina? :Ester: Wait! We’ll explain! :Tubarina: Oh, when Polvina sees what we’ve done, she’ll never be our friend again! :Ester: We’ve got to go talk to her. Come on! :Ester: Can you see her? :Tubarina: She must have come this way! :Ester: Let’s just check the other way. :Elektra: What are you two doing? :Ester and Tubarina: yelp :Marli: And where’s Polvina? :Leia: Why have you been running away from us? :Vivi: And what about the party? :Ester: Uh, sorry, everyone. We’ll tell you all about it later. :Tubarina: First, we have to find Polvina. :Polvina: This has been my worst birthday ever. I’m staying here for the rest of the day. Huh? reflection and gasps :Ester: I’m sure Polvina’s headed back to her room. :Tubarina: Do you think she’s seen what we did? :Polvina: screaming :Ester: She’s seen it. :Polvina: Why did they do this to me? :knocking on door :Ester: Polvina? :Tubarina: It’s us! :Polvina: Go away! I don’t want to see you! :Tubarina: Polvina? :Ester: She’s gone. :Tubarina: Oh, there’s no way we’ll get her to the party now. She won’t even speak to us. :Ester: We have to get her there. Come on! :Polvina: So much for my friends. :Ester: Polvina! :Tubarina: We need to talk to you! :Polvina: crying Leave me alone! I don’t want to see either of you! :Tubarina: Now what? :Ester: We’re not giving up yet! :Polvina: What? :Ester: Happy birthday, Polvina. :Tubarina: From all of us. :Polvina: What’s going on? :Ester: It’s your surprise party, but now you’ve seen it, I guess it’s not really a surprise anymore. :Polvina: It’s- oh, I’m thrilled! But, the makeover. Why didn’t you tell me how awful it was? :Ester: We didn’t want to upset you. :Tubarina: Or for the others to see you like that. :Polvina: But if I go to the party, they will see me like this. How can I go when I look so terrible? :Ester: That’s why we need to talk. :Tubarina: We thought that maybe we could have one more go at it. :Polvina: Oh, you’re kidding! :Ester: No, really! It’ll be our reverse makeover, to turn you back into the normal, everyday Polvina. :Tubarina: Just like you always look. :Polvina: How long will that take? :Ester: About five minutes. :Tubarina: Please, Polvina, give us one more chance? :Polvina: Oh, okay. I guess I can’t look any worse than I do now. :music, everyone partying :Ester: Admit it, Polvina. The surprise makeover might’ve been a flop, but the surprise party’s great! :Polvina: It’s fantastic! :Tubarina: And it’ll be even better with one more surprise. :Polvina: Uh, another one? :Ester: Don’t freak. :Tubarina: Just close your eyes. :Polvina: sighs If I have to. :Tubarina: Now… open them! :Ester and Tubarina: Happy Birthday! :Polvina: It’s fabulous! Thank you! :Ester: We made it ourselves! :Tubarina: Do you like our red seaweed decorations? :Polvina: Red seaweed? :Tubarina: What’s the matter? :Polvina: But don’t you remember? :Ester: The clownfish! :Tubarina: Here they come! :Ester: Get away! :Tubarina: Leave it alone! :Ester: Juli, Jessi, you’re the Clownfish Princesses. :Tubarina: Hold them off! :Ester and Tubarina: of “Oof!” “Ouch!” “Get out of here!” “Don’t touch it!” “Stop it!” “Go away!” :Polvina: Sometimes you can have too many surprises, even on your birthday. :Ester: Don’t you touch it! :Tubarina: Go away! :Ester: This is our cake! :Tubarina: Shoo! :Ester: Go on… :Ester and Tubarina: sounds